DS Starlight Deck-By-Deck
Central Hub *Level 1: Communications and Electronics Center: Restricted Access (subspace communications equipment and antenna access, navigation beacon, short-range scanning and detection sensors, power distribution monitoring, life support control) *Level 2: COC (Command/Operations Control) Deck (Bridge/Ops) *Level 3: Computer center ("library" computer access, Restricted Access Area) *Levels 4-5: Briefing (briefing and conference rooms - multiple types, sizes) *Levels 6-8: Science Decks (Offices, various labs, telescope and directional sensor control, secure areas for observation and/or storage) *Level 9: Med Deck (reception area, offices, Primary ICU, overflow ICU, biohazard ICU, critical care/triage ward, main patient ward, trauma stasis unit, null-grav observation, physical therapy, dedicated surgical suites 2, dental suite, obstetrics suite) *Level 10: Security Deck (reception area, offices, secure holding areas 2, armory, tribunal/courtroom, small briefing rooms, interrogation room, secure valuables storage) *Level 11: Arboretum (Personnel transporters 10 and small waiting areas surrounding large arboretum in center of station, connection tubes to Habitat Pods 3) *Level 12: Maintenance Deck 1: Restricted Access (Emergency Batteries, turbolift storage/maintenance/network) *Levels 13-14: Public Domain 1 (shops, etc. Main floor is complete, upper floor is balconied looking down to main floor) *Levels 15-16: Public Domain 2 (shops, etc. Main floor is complete, upper floor is balconied looking down to main floor) *Level 17: No Access (see below) *Levels 17-18: Recreation Deck 1 (two story tall holosuites, live theatres, gymnasiums, sports courts, etc) *Levels 19-25: Housing (approximately 70 units per level, each unit with 130 square meters living area) *Level 26: Shield Generator: Restricted Access (deflector shield generator for the station, back-up unit, emergency power generator) *Level 27: Recreation Deck 2 (personal holodecks, gymnasiums, Library, video-holo centers, etc) *Levels 28-32: Housing (approximately 70 units per level, each unit with 130 square meters living area, level 32 also houses connection tubes to Habitat Pods 3) *Levels 33-34: Consumables Processing: Restricted Access (matter and water storage for replicator systems) *Level 35: Cargo Level (Food/water storage/unloading) *Level 36-37: Shuttle Hangar Deck (shuttle bay control, traffic control, shuttle "parking", elevator down to Shuttle Maintenance) *Level 38: Shuttle Maintenance (elevator up to Shuttle Hangar Deck, shuttle storage, parts storage, repair bays, etc) *Levels 39-42: Cargo Levels (non-consumables storage) *Levels 43: Maintenance Deck 2: Restricted Access (Emergency Batteries, workshops various, parts storage) *Levels 44-45: Environmental Management: Restricted Access (waste reclamation, air recirculation, particulate filter, oxygen scrubber, environmental controls, etc) *Levels 46-50: Engineering: Restricted Access (fusion generators 4, power distribution grid, etc) Habitat Pod 3 *Levels 1-2: Weapons Pod: Restricted Access (Manual targeting, Phaser emitter, Torpedo launcher, torpedo storage, etc) *Levels 3-10: Housing (approximately 12 units per level, each unit with 130 square meters living area) *Level 11: Access Level 1 (Personnel Transporters 2, Emergency Transporters 2, Lounges 2, connection tube to Central Hub, connecting tubes to Docking Pods 3) *Levels 12-22: Housing (approximately 12 units per level, each unit with 130 square meters living area) *Levels 23-24: Maintenance Deck: Restricted Access (emergency fusion generator, environmental control, reserve consumables & emergency rations) *Levels 25-26: Shuttle Hangar Deck (shuttle bay control, shuttle "parking") *Levels 27-31: Housing (approximately 12 units per level, each unit with 130 square meters living area) *Level 32: Access Level 2 (Personnel Transporters 2, Emergency Transporters 2, Lounges 2, connection tube to Central Hub, connecting tubes to Docking Pods 3) *Levels 33-48: Housing (approximately 12 units per level, each unit with 130 square meters living area) *Levels 49-50: Weapons Pod: Restricted Access (Manual targeting, Phaser emitter, Torpedo launcher, torpedo storage, etc) Docking Pod 18 *Level 1: Emitter Level: Restricted Access (phaser emitter, tractor beam emitter, manual targeting) *Level 2: Main Deck (extendable docking collar and connection tube, Airlock, control room, Lounge/Waiting area, connecting tube to Habitat Pod) *Levels 3-4: Sensor Deck: Restricted Access (sensor array, specialized telescopes, computer processors, filters, etc) Category:Deep Space Starlight *